Camille's Revenge
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: Based on cutest Chinese movie ever!  Jilted and agry, Camille comes up with a plan to get her ex to fall back in love with her so she can tell him no and break his heart.  But she can't really do it alone.  Lomille all the way with an allstar cast!  LOL
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is loosely based on the cutest Chinese movie ever called "Sophie's revenge." If you have Netflix, like romantic comedies and don't mind reading subtitles, then I recommend this movie. It's so cute and hilarious, and the main male lead is so hot! LOL

The first chapter is in Camille's POV. I'm going to rotate between Camille and Logan POV in this story, it was more fun doing it this way.

Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: The only Big Time Rush I own is the albums, both volumes of the first season, like a million posters, and a plushie of Logan that my best friend made for me for Christmas. I also don't own the plot. Look above. LOL

Chapter 1:

My life was complete. My acting career was taking off, I have the most gorgeous boyfriend ever and the best friends a girl like me could ask for. So why did he have to go and ruin it? Why was he cast for the stupid part, in the stupid show, with the stupid blond girl that stole him away from me?

So that leads me to now, as I; Camille Roberts; spy on my now ex, and his newest honey as they lounge in our spot in front of the pool of the Palm Woods. I'm sported with a shrub hat, courtesy of the scheming boys of Big Time Rush, hiding behind a bush, spying as my ex makes goo-goo eyes with some blond bimbo across from him.

I sigh in depressed defeat. She was so much better looking than me. Her blond hair shined in the sunlight that'll make even the blond Jennifer envious. Her chest was fuller and more round, not flat like mine. Hell even her legs were more shapely as she uncrossed and crossed them dozens of times in their deep conversation.

Steve and the floozy named Ashley then stood from the loungers, making their way towards me, and I had a moment of panic. They were surely going to see me from where I was spying.

I turned and tried running behind another bush, only to run into guitar dude, and sending up both crashing into the pool water below us.

I heard laughter even under the deafening roar of the water in my ears, and I just wanted to stay there and wallow in my despair and embarrasses, but air quickly became an issue and I swam for the edge. A warm muscular hand helped me out of the pool, but I didn't see who it was, I was too busy looking around to see where Steve and Ashley were. But they were nowhere to be found.

"Hey Camille, are you alright?" the voice asked. It sounded familiar but I wasn't paying attention to anything around me expect my heart breaking to a million pieces.

With a sad shake of my head, I left the pool area and made my way to my room.

I guess I should tell you the whole story huh? Well let's see I met Steve when I was dumped by my first love. I had kissed his best friend while in the moment of a role I was auditioning for. I bumped into Steve literally his first day here at the Palm Woods, and he healed my broken heart. We were inseparable then, going to the movies, then the Palm Woods prom. My life was sweet! I had everything, like you already know. I just got the part of a lifetime, my first starring role in a spy movie. Of course, if my career was doing great so was my honey's.

He had gotten the lead role of a T.V. hospital drama, and things were even better. Until Ashley who played the victim of who he had to perform surgery on, and it wasn't my heart he wanted any more.

I remember the breakup vividly, it was three months ago, our two year anniversary. And I was excited. I had the whole day planned out. He was going to come home from his shoot, and we were going to have a picnic in the park. Then we were going to go back to his place and do what we had been talking about for months. Yes, I'm talking about the deed. The biggest step that all couples who love each other make after dating for an amount of time. And two years is a long enough wait, don't you think? 

So there I was, all dolled up and waiting in the park with our picnic basket, filled with peanut butter and strawberry preserve sandwiches, which are Steve's favorite; cut up fruit, and a bottle of sparkling cider.

I waited on the blanket full of naïve hope for three hours before finally giving up. And boy was I mad! I called his cell numerous times with no answer, the only thing I could do was do was go to his apartment; naturally. As any concerned girlfriend who just got stood up would do.

I marched right to his apartment, 5L; and knocked. I waited for a count of ten. Yeah ten count was enough time. And tried the door, thanking god that it was unlocked. Yeah I wouldn't be thanking him for very much longer.

I heard laughing and giggling coming from down the hall, and I used my expert knowledge of the layout to know that it was coming from Steve's room.

Heart pounding in dread, I padded to the door and flung it open.

There in his bed was a half-naked Steve, hovering above an equally half-naked co-star. They both gasped simultaneously. It would have made me laugh if my heart wasn't being ripped out.

I don't remember how long we just stood there, the three of us staring at each other. But I had to get out of there, I felt red hot tears sting my eyes, and I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry over him.

"Happy Anniversary." I whispered as I lost the fight with my tear ducks, I felt the invaders trailing down my cheeks. "By the way, if you're going to have a romantic rendezvous it's a good idea to make sure your door's locked."

With those words I stalked out the room, and down the hall. Too satisfied with my exit to care if he was fallowing me, or if they'll get back to what they were doing when I left.

He had called me later that night, telling me to meet him on the roof. It was there that he told me of his affair that he had apparently been having for months now. That he didn't know the best time to break it off with me. Scum-bag. I visualized pushing him off the roof, then going to cutting all his stupid mistress' hair and feeding it to my cat, if I had one.

But I didn't. I stood there, listening to him tell me that he fell out of love with me, that I wasn't the one for him, and my heart was broken another time.

My apartment was a mess, in my reminiscing I must have gotten angry and started destroying things again. Good thing that my dad was out of town for the week…

"Calm down Camille, no reason to get excited." Steve said from my over turned couch. His image, even in my mind fueled my anger, and I threw a vase at him, only to have it crash into the wall behind him as his image disappeared.

"God Camille, you're such a drama queen." There it was again! The affectionate sounding voice coming from behind me, as Steve walked out of my bathroom, a smile on his gorgeous face.

I shrieked again grabbing my head, willing the images to leave me alone. I turned to find something the throw, but ended up tripping over the couch.

The last thing I remember before the world faded around me was Steve's affectionate laugh.

"You think she's dead? She did hit her head really hard." a voice was saying, bringing me back to the world of the living.

"Shut up Stephanie! I think she's coming around." Another voice said coming from my right.

I opened my eyes only to close them again as light assaulted my pupils. I blinked a few times as the images of my two best friends came into view above me.

"Hey sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Jo asked from my right. She held onto my hand with a worried and relieved smile.

"What kind of question is that Jo? We just found her knocked out cold, and she was out for like three hours. Of course she's not okay." Stephanie said from my left.

Yep my two best friends. Jo Taylor, a fellow actress on a popular T.V. series and the closest person to me. She was in a committed relationship with another friend of ours, and the one person I go to for guy advice.

Whereas Stephanie King, who was as good at relationships as I was, couldn't even woman up and tell the boy she'd been crushing on that she had feelings for him. She was a up and coming director, and a pretty decent one at that.

"What happened sweetie?" Jo asked ignoring Stephanie's comment, and looking around the aftermath of my wrath of a room.

"Nothing, just tripped over my couch." I tried to sit up but my side hurt, but not as much as my head and my heart.

"Yeah, we know that. But what we were talking about was what happened at the pool?" Stephanie said as she and Jo slowly helped me sit up against my pillow.

I sighed, fighting back tears. "He's really over me, that quickly."

"Oh sweetie, it's alright. You don't need him. There are plenty of other hotties out there for you." Stephanie said, pulling me into a hug.

"Yeah sweetie, I mean you don't need someone who'll cheat on you."

"But I really love him, and it hurts." I sobbed into Stephanie's shoulder, and Jo sat on the bed and turned me to look at her.

"Listen to me, I know it hurts now. But you can't live like this. I'm going to tell you something my mom tells me all the time. 'A woman in love loses her senses. A woman dumped loses her mind.'"

I was confused. "And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means; that right now you feel lost and angry, you just have to let it go and move on. Steve has."

Jo snorted I agreement, and I just felt more angry. "But it's not fair! I want him to feel what it's like to hurt."

Both Stephanie and Jo rolled their eyes. "Don't worry about that Cami, Ashley's a slut bag, she's been with like every actor, singer and director in Hollywood. Don't worry, he's going to be hurt." Jo said.

"But I want to me the one that hurts him!" see I'm going crazy, maybe Jo's mom's saying was true.

"Okay and what do you have in mind?" Both girls looked at me like I was crazy. Well I was!

"I'm going to try and win him back. And when he professes him deep un-dying love for me, I'm going to tell him no!"

"And just how do you plan on doing that? Ashley's got him wrapped around her finger."

I smiled at that.

"I have a plan." Was all I said as I jumped out of bed with more energy that I've had in weeks. I ran out of the room, but not before seeing Jo and Stephanie share an 'uh-oh' look.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Wow, here I am with chapter 2! I got a lot of positive feedback for this, and I'm really glad to be back! Man it feels good to be back in this fandom! LOL I'm really happy for the reviews! I love you all, you all make this fandom as great as it is! This chapter is in Camille's POV again. Plan 1 is in motion. Is it a failure or success? Read to find out. Mwahahahahahah! LOL OH BTW, Logan's in this one!

Chapter 2:

I thought it was going to be easy. I knew exactly what Steve wanted. What his turn ons and turn offs were. And boy was I planning on exploiting them. After kicking Stephanie and Jo out of my apartment after the three of us spent most of the afternoon cleaning up my mess of an apartment, I sat at my table thinking of ideas in my operation make Steve pay.

I managed to come with a list of plans. Plan one: Be cool and forgiving. I was going to up to him, tell him I totally understood why he did what he did, and that I forgive him. I could almost see it now…

"_Oh Camille, I've been a fool! I should have known that no girl would ever make me feel the way you do." He would say as he develops me into his arms. _

"_Yes you have been a fool but it's okay, because I love you Steve, and I forgive you." I would say back, and then he would kiss me and all would be right in my world again. _

I just needed to perfect time, place and outfit.

I ran to my closet pulling clothing after clothing out and comparing it to me. It had to be perfect. After about maybe thirty minutes of comparing outfits, I found the perfect one.

Steve always loved my legs, so I decided to go with the white jean mini skirt that went to my thigh; a purple halter top pulled together with my favorite knee high boots. Yes I looked good. He was going to have SO much trouble resisting me.

The site where Steve was filming wasn't far from the Palm Woods. I dolled myself up in my 'make Steve pay' outfit and left to put my plan in motion.

Operation "Be Cool and Forgiving" was underway.

The Palm Woods lobby was bustling with usual activity as I made my way out of the elevator and strutted out and to the door. I have to admit, I was feeling hot with my look; Boa's "Look who's talking" playing in my head, making my fantasy that much more hot.

I was too engrossed in my whole little revenge world I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking until the last minute until I bumped into Logan. Literally.

We both sprawled out on the lobby floor holding our heads as we slowly sat up.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry." He started saying as he quickly got to his feet, and reached a hand out to help me.

We both stared at each other a bit in awkward silence. Logan and I have a weird relationship. We may have broken up on decent terms but I'm not going to lie and say that it still didn't hurt. He was my first love. A love that transferred into Steve. I noticed that Logan's hand was still in mine, and we both blushed pulling away. He was looking me up and down, taking my appearance in, and I have to say that I felt delighted. Logan's gaze was a mixture of awe, embarrassment and heat. Heat that I was sure was mutual between us. Logan looked good! Like the awkward boyishness was mixing with intelligent masculinity that just screamed Logan. And suddenly I couldn't breathe and confusion over powered me.

"Um thanks Logan, but um.. I gotta go." And with that I turned quickly and made my way away from him. Breathing got easier the greater distance I put between us.

I had a mission. I couldn't let my past with Logan affect my plans on winning Steve back. As good as Logan was looking right now with his unruly hair, cute dimples, great smile and mesmerizing eyes. Wait Camille! Get a grip, think Steve. Logan had nothing to do with the plan.

Gathering my wits again, I hailed a taxi and made my way to where I knew Steve was filming.

The walk on the set was interesting. Everyone was staring at me as I walked through the site, a slight sway of my hips a lot of attention.

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" a woman in a business suit approached me, knowing I didn't belong there obviously. And I shook my head smiling and making my way to the edge of the set and waited. This was it; Steve was going to be eating out of the palm of my hands.

I looked around in awe, the hospital corridor looking realistic. I smiled even wider when I saw Steve emerge from down the hall, looking good in his hospital coat, blue button shirt and brown slacks. I kind of imagined Logan at that moment, knowing he wanted to be a real doctor and not a pretend one.

Steve looked at me and smiled, and I was sure my heart stopped. My plan was working after all. I smiled back and started to him, only to be interrupted as a voice called from behind me, "Steve sweetie! You look so hot!"

I turned and saw my nemesis. She walked past me and into Steve's waiting arms. He kissed her gently and smiled down at her. I felt my pulse quicken and my heart constrict. I didn't plan on Ashley being here, she was a variable that I forgot to add to the equation.

Slowly I turned to leave feeling embarrassed and like a total failure, and bumped into an actor who was engrossed in a scrip, and sent us both flying into the desert table. I got glaze donut all in my hair, and chocolate smeared my shirt and skirt.

That wasn't even the worse of it either. I reached out for the overturned table to pull me up and ended up slipping on the mess sending the table sliding and hitting the sound mics located in the corner. I cringed as they hit the floor with a magnified bang that made the entire place jump.

Everyone was looking at me by now, and I just wanted the world to swallow me up. I slowly started to get up when a lot of people crowded me demanding who I was and what I was doing there. My gaze was on Steve as he walked through the crowd and stood before me.

"You know her Steve?" the director asked.

"Yeah." He then turned to me. "What are you doing here Camille?"

My eyes misted over as I took in his disappointed and embarrassed expression. I embarrassed him, and he was upset to see me, and my resolve crumpled. I had a whole speech planned in my head. How I was going to tell him I still loved him and how I was going to wait for him however long I needed to. But that all seemed wrong now, as the tears escaped.

"What, you thought I was just going to just forgive you for breaking my heart!" I demanded, pushing against his chest, not caring about the audience we had around us. "I loved you, you're the reason I'm this way!"

I looked around at the blurry people around me, and with as much dignity as I could muster with desert dripping off me I stalked out of the studio with my head held high.

My resolve only lasted halfway back to the Palm Woods, as I felt my shoulders slum and breathing became difficult. I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands, feeling more horrible then I've felt in weeks.

Plan: Be cool and forgiving; a big resounding failure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: Okay I'm still alive. Barely. LOL. A lot has happened this year, and I'm getting ready for a huge across country move. No longer gunna be a Californian (is that even a word?) and soon'll be a New Yorken. The only thing that totally sucks is Big Time Rush's is performing in me city again and I'm not going to even be here to go to it. Guys I actually cried when I found out this information. Everyone just looked at me weird. Yeah I get weird looks a lot.

Anyway, I know you guys can't wait for the next chapter, so

Allonz-Y! Oh guess who's P.O.V. this is. *wink wink*

Disclaimer: Do not own Big Time Rush, or the plot this story is based off of.

New Years; a time for celebration of the ending of a new year, and the beginning of another. What a better way to start a new year than with my laptop perched comfortably on my lap as my three best friends run around our apartment in preparation of the biggest party of our young lives.

Hey we're young, this is the most exciting thing ever to happen to us.

As for me, I'm planning on enjoying a nice relaxing quiet night of just me and my website of temporal physics that I've been dying to check out since forever.

Yes, I do sort of want to go to the party, pretty girls and dancing. Well just one pretty girl actually. Ever since seeing her at the Palm Woods lobby dressed to kill, I couldn't get her out of my head. Granted I couldn't seem to get her out of my head before, but now it's worse. She's everywhere in that short skirt and halter top assemble and I feel my adolescence brain turn to mush.

Yeah I know, I was the one who broke up with her, and sent her tackling into the arms of Steve, the one boy who her now obsession is towards. And boy do I regret that. No not just because her attention is no longer solely on me, but because even if I don't like admitting it, there's still a feeling deep down within me that I'm repressing.

"So Logie, you going to the party in that?" James Diamond asked me with a condescending eyebrow.

I looked down past my laptop, and noticed my sweats and t-shirt assemble, topped off with the slippers of atoms that Camille had bought me for Christmas. They were so grossly cute that I just had to put them on and wear them….constantly. When no one was around of course.

"It's perfectly fine since I am NOT going to the party." I say my attention going back to my laptop.

James shrugged and continued his search for something around my body on the couch.

"Can I help you with anything?" I demanded as he literally pulled me up from the backside and pushed me to the side.

"I'm actually looking for my lucky comb. You haven't seen it have you?" he looked over at me and I rolled my eyes. Okay the quicker I help him look for his comb the quicker I can be in piece…alone.

"Logan! Help me!" Another voice sounded from down the hall. "I can't find my helmet!"

"Good lord." I mumbled fist to my eyes, and I feel the beginning of a migraine start behind my eyes.

"And I need help picking out a shirt!" Another voice; Kendall's; call from our shared bedroom.

Finally after about an hour of helping each of my absentminded best friends finish getting ready I all but push them through the door and sigh at the eerie silence that meets me at the now empty apartment 2J.

I sigh happily retaking me place at the couch, laptop on my lap and loose myself in the relative theory of space, time and theory.

My eyes blur as they open slowly to the insistent knocking at the door. I looked around cracking the kinks in my neck noticing that I had indeed fallen asleep on the couch against my laptop. The knocking came more quickly, more demanding as I put my laptop on the table and slowly making my way to the door.

Rubbing the back of my neck, and getting ready to complain at whoever had forgotten their key I reached the door.

And all complaints left my body in a rush as I saw Camille leaning against the doorframe, barely holding herself up.

She looked beautiful, a knee length purple dress, toped of with a pair of black calf length boots and stylish denim jacket. My gaze was more focused; however on the tear streaked absent look on her face. I've never seen Camille like this before, a glazed far away look in her deep brown eyes as she slumped forward and I caught her in my arms.

"You're wearing the slippers I gave you." She mumbled incoherently against my chest as I helped her sit on the couch.

"You've been drinking." It wasn't a question, I could tell she was, she looked and smelled drunk.

"Just a little." She mumbled and giggled a bit. "Saw Steve at the party with what's-her-face, and decided to have one of my own." She giggled again and slumped against me, suddenly very weary.

"Logan?" She mumbled into my chest, voice slurred by the fabric of my t-shirt.

"What's wrong with me?"

I started at that, making sure not to move too much with Camille in my arms. Her shoulder's start to shake as silent sobs echoed into the slightly dampness of my shirt.

It was like my brain had decided to take an abrupt vacation, and I just stared down at her. She stilled in my arms as I forced my brain to think of something to say.

But I couldn't. Because deep down, I knew I was a part of her suffering. I had broken her in a way, breaking her heart, and thus pushing her into the arms of Steve. So in a way, I'm just as responsible for this broken Camille as he is. I have; no; I NEED to fix this.

"There's nothing wrong with you Camille." I surprise myself by saying. She scoffs and leans out of my embrace, using her arm to wipe the tears trailing down her cheeks.

"Right, that's why the two guys I've ever loved broke up with me."

She stands and wobbles and her drunken unsteady legs. I try to reach out to catch her but she stumbles away from me and to the door.

"I'm sorry I bothered you Logan, you don't have to worry about your useless ex." She slurs as her hands grip the door knob.

I reach the door in two strides, releasing her hands on the door, and turning her towards me.

Don't ask me were the sudden confidence came from, because I couldn't tell you, just seeing here look so hurt and vulnerable, it awakened something in me.

Now don't get the wrong idea. I'll never take advantage of a girl like this. It's just not me. But this is Camille. The girl that's had my attention from the first moment she slapped Kendall.

Seeing her deep doe looking brown eyes, widened in drunken arousal, I swallowed deeply passed the lump that logged itself into my throat. We were both breathing heavily, my gaze shifted to her heaving chest, and it made up my mind for me.

I leaned her up against the door, as my mouth attacked hers hungrily. She smelt and tasted bitter like alcohol, but with so much Camille mixed in, it was like I was starved for her and couldn't get enough.

She rigged against me for a few moments, unsure of how to pursue this new development, and to be honest, I'm not really sure what to think of this. Kissing Camille, my drunk ex; against the wall of my apartment.

Then I swear it was like my brain erupted and started leaking out of my ears when she finally started responding back with little nibbles, and her very skilled hands made their way through my hair.

Now don't ask me who moaned the most or the loudest, because like I said, my brain was slowly turned to mush. But even if it wasn't well that's private information…. So don't ask.

There I was complete make out against the door that suddenly opens pushing Camille further into me causing the both of us to crash on the floor behind us.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Someone asked from the door, I didn't really know who, just whenever I found out there was going to be something to pay.

The magic between Camille and me totally evaporated at the interruption, as she shut up from my arms like lightning, looking horrified at what she was caught doing, and I felt my heart shatter a bit.

She looked to the other three members of Big Time Rush standing at the door smirks firmly planted on their faces. Yeah I'm totally not gunna live this one down. Way to go Logan! Get caught making with your intoxicated ex! WHOOP!

She glanced back at me and it must have been my eyes, or a trick of the light because I could have sworn I saw a look of longing in them. But as quickly as it came it was gone.

And so was she, pushed passed the door, and on the other side before I could even get up to stop her.

I stared at the door over my best friend's heads in pain. And that's when I realized. I still had feelings for Camille.

"Well yeah! That's obvious, even Gustavo knows that one!" Carlos stated standing over me.

"What?"

"You were thinking out loud again." Kendall explained for me holding out his hand to help me to my feet.

"So are you going to explain what exactly Camille was doing here, or do we have the privilege to use our imaginations and that brilliant display we walked in on." James asked, grin never leaving his face.

Oh I am so doomed. I really need to get some new friends.


End file.
